When I Return
by Punk Girl Mad
Summary: Sora leaves and comes back 6 years later. Tai, Matt and all of the male population think that she's totally hot!. Taiora hints all story. Taiora couple later chapters. ¡Chapter 10 up! FINALLY WARNING: Chapters 8 and 9 are gonna have some Michi...
1. ¡Surprise!

**Authors Note: **Well this is my new story. You must remember me from Punk Kid Blind, but for some reason my account was erased…well ay way this is going to be one of my best stories I had wrote…I'll try to post the other ones back. Well any way I'm not going to write the first chapter again, no way, I'll leave it like this. Ok hope you enjoy…

**When I Return…**

**Chapter 1: ¡Surprise!**

"Tell me why are we here again?" Tai complained as he sat in one of the chairs that were provided for the people at the end of the Gate 13 at the airport. He was really bored and wanted so bad to go and spend the time with Lauren, but nooo, his sister had to drag him all the way to the airport and with out telling him why. In fact, no one that was there really knew why they were there. Only Kari, but she just remained quiet in her sit with a grin across her face.

"I don't know, dude, why don't you ask your sister?" Matt that was sitting coolly next to Tai said.

"Kari-" Tai tried but was cut of by Kari screaming.

"Wow she's here." Kari shouted and got up from her seat to great whom ever was coming out of the gate.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

Mimi who was fixing her nails looked up to see Kari and a bunch of people surrounding a girl. "Who is she?" she asked while she looked at the figure.

"I have no idea." Joe said while closing his book.

"We should go there and greet her." Izzy offered as he closed his laptop and stood up.

Joe, Mimi, Tai, Izzy, TK, and Matt stood from there seats and went to where Kari was greeting some stranger. They couldn't see who she was, because Kari was in front of her and was blocking her face from everyone.

"Oh, there you are guys, I want you to meet, no I mean, I want you to greet some one that left six years ago. You all know her really well, especially you big brother." Kari said while she smiled stepped out of the way so everyone could see who she was talking about.

The girl looked up and smiled at her old friends. She was gorgeous, her red crimson eyes sparkle with the light that was coming from the windows, her red hair had grown a little and now rested on her shoulders, it had little strands of black all around and was held back by a black band that was put on her forehead and prevent some hair from falling on her face, she had one piercing on her upper ear, her face was a more mature one, and her body was really thin, Soccer had really helped her getting that figure. She was wearing a black mini skirt, and a white tank top that had a V-neck and said 'Chill' in gothic letters, she wore black boots that went up to her knees.

All the guys stop to look at her, from feet to head. Then most of them started to drool. Mimi saw this and step forward, knowing that the guys wouldn't be in conditions to talk at the moment.

"Umm I'm sorry, but have we met before?" she asked in the most gentle, trying not to sound disrespectful toward the new visitor.

"My, my, my, I can't believe that you have forgotten me Mimi. I was one of your best friends after all." The girl said while stepping forward. "You haven't changed that much Mimi. You died you hair pink, well that's not a surprise, you've always love the color pink. The hair cut its great, I love it, the hair in your shoulders really suits you. You have grown taller, but nothing much, you are still the same Mimi I've known all my life." She said while surrounding her and checking her out.

"Huh?" she replied.

The red head just smile and hug her friend. "I'm Sora you, dummy." Mimi was about to say something but she stop her. "Let me have some fun." She smirked motioning with her head to the still drooling guys. Mimi smirked and nodded.

Sora looked at the five drooling guys in front of her. She smiled. "Well, let's see. Umm…" She put a finger on her cheek. "Let's start with Izzy. You have gotten taller I see, you are more muscular too." She said, while squeezing his arm. "Your hair is shorter. You are much taller but still not as tall as me." She looked at Izzy's arm and saw his old computer. "I see that you still like computers thought, and you still have your old computer. Well you haven't changed much since I last saw you. "She winked and stepped forward to hug him. He hugged her back and let go of her after a while. Then he stepped aside beside Mimi, and gave her a blank expression. She just smile and looked at Sora.

"Joe." She said. "Well I see that your hair is longer now, you let it grow. You've changed your glasses; I think they look better now. For the look in your face, I can tell that you are still the really good student I met six years ago. You've grown taller than me, but that's kind of obvious." She stepped forward and hugged him. He hugged her back and then stepped next to Izzy and gave him and Mimi a blank expression. Izzy just shrugged his shoulders while Mimi and Kari continue to smile.

"TK, little TK." She said while stepping near the young blond. "You've grown up a lot, in fact. You are more handsome now, and you don't have the innocent face anymore. You look more mature now. I bet girls are all over you now. You've changed your hat too, I loved it, but you are still little TK too me. You are really good looking and wow nice body." She said while hugging him and then letting go. TK followed Joe's and Izzy's procedure; but still nether of the girls said a thing.

"Matt." She said while looking at the older blond. "Sup? Doing well? I really do think so. I heard your band's new song and I think its great song. You are really famous in America. Your hair has grown and I see that you comb it with gel, nice. I bet you take longer to get ready than Mimi does." She laughed. "Well, you are more mature now, I can see that, I also can see that you have grown taller, I think that you are taller than me now. It's really nice to see you again." She said while hugging him. Matt followed everyone's procedure. The girls started to giggle.

Sora smirked seeing Tai's face. "Taichi." She said while approaching him. "Ha, you always got mad when some one called you that." She laughed. "Well let's see, your hair is still a mess, but it has grown. You are taller than me now. Your eyes haven't changed at all; they are still gentle and captivating. I can tell that you are still the soccer obsessed that I've know all my life. I see that you are not wearing your goggles, which is strange, but in my opinion you look better now. Umm." She stopped and put her index finger in her cheek. "I can tell that you still get detention all the time, and that your average is about seventy percent. Yep, you haven't changed much at all." She said and hugged him. But he didn't return it.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, with a blank expression on his face, after she let go.

"Huh?" Sora smirked. "So you all forgot me? Aww that's so sad."

All of them except Kari and Mimi nodded their heads. Sora stepped forward and looked at them.

"Well for any reason, do you guys remember a red head about this tall…" Sora said while making something with her hand to show them how tall. "…she had crimson eyes, loved soccer and went to the digi-world with you?"

Every body nodded their head, but most of them didn't really see the point here.

"Who the hell are you, and how the hell do you know about the digi-world?" Tai said still not getting it.

Sora, Mimi, and Kari fall back anime style.

Just then Izzy realized what the pretty girl in front of him wanted to state. He step forward and looked into her eyes, the he asked:

"Sora?" Sora nodded.

Everyone just stood there amazed. This girl in front of them was Sora. She had really grown up a lot.

'_Wow, she's hot…'_ Both Matt and Tai thought at the same time.

Everyone came closer to her and gave her a big hug. The very last persons that gave her a hug where Matt and Tai. Matt came closer and gave her a hug, it lasted a fair amount of time, but that only made Tai jealous.

"Ok, ok, it's my turn." He said to Matt.

Sora looked at him and smile opening her arms. "Hey buddy." She said, while Tai warped his arms around her body. She rubbed his back affectingly. "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah it is." Tai whisper in her ear. "I really miss you, thought."

"Yeah, me too." Sora whispered back. "Oh, by the way, your birth day is tomorrow. I have a surprise for you." She grinned at him after a while.

"Oh really?" Tai grinned back. "I wonder what it is."

"Ha, well you are not going to see it until tomorrow…" Sora said as she let go of him. She walked to where the cart that had her bags, and picked it. "So…you guys came here by bus or is anyone going to give me a ride?"

"Oh no, my brother can give you a ride, we are heading back to our place. By some reason my mom wanted organized a party for you." Kari said while she helped Sora with her bags.

"Kari, wait a minute you knew about this all along?" Tai asked disbelieved.

"Yes, Sora e-mailed me about three weeks ago, telling me that she was moving back. So I told my mom and because she always thought about Sora like a daughter, she organized a party." Kari said while picking one of the bags. Instantly all of the guys helped Sora with her bags and started to walk to Tai's car.

"And you didn't tell me this because…?" Tai insested.

"Wow, nice car." Sora said while looking at Tai's car. It was a red Mercedes Benz. "How did you get it Tai? Did you steal it?" Sora joked.

"Ha…ha…ha…very funny." Tai replied sarcastically. "Actually, dad gave it to me, for my 18th birthday. He said that I was responsible enough to have a nice car."

"But your birth day isn't until tomorrow."

"Yes, but Tai persuade dad to give him the car earlier." Kari said.

"Oh." Sora said. "Well any ways, like I said earlier, nice car."

Tai came up to his car and cleaned the top of it with his hand, then he leaned against it coolly. "Well what can I say?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get going." Sora said as she opened the passenger seat and entered the car. Kari did the same but sat in the back seat. Tai shrugged and opened the pilot seat, starting the engine and driving off. Matt, TK, and Mimi entered Matt's black Toyota Nerf Bars. Mimi sat in the passenger seat, while TK sat in the back seat. Matt opened the pilot seat and drove off, followed by Joe's white Citroen C3 Pluriel, with Izzy in the passenger seat.

"So Sora…did your dad stayed in the States or is he coming to?" Kari asked in the back of the car, trying to make a conversation. They had just leaved the airport.

"Well actually no, dad is coming tomorrow. I need to go to the apartment and unpack everything before dad gets here. He couldn't make it today because he got some things to finished packing, and he needed to be there to finish selling the house." Sora said in a cheerful voice, looking back at Kari in the back seat.

"Oh, really good." Kari said. "So which school are you going to attend now that you are back here?"

"Well dad was planning to send me to Odaiba's Takoro School but…" Sora couldn't finished as she saw both Tai's and Kari's faces. "What?"

"You were going to Takoro School?" Tai asked disbelieved.

"Yeah…why?" Sora asked still not getting it.

"Sora, Takoro's school is one of the most expensive schools in all Japan, not to mention the great academic level, and let me tell your have you ever seen the girls in that school? I mean the uniform?" Tai said while making an image of Sora wearing the Takoro's uniform. He started to drool.

Sora hit the back of his head. "Well that's one of the reasons why I didn't accept the invitation, but the mayor reason was because I wanted to be in school with you guys. I mean we haven't talk to each other since dad decided that we were moving. It was only fair that dad let me go to school with you guys." Sora said.

"Oh, that's so cool. We are going to be in the same high school. And I heard that they were going to change the uniforms." Kari cheerfully said. "Oh Tai by the way, are you still regretful for not going on that date with Lauren?" Kari teased her brother.

"No, because I have a mayor hottie right by my side." Tai said as he winked at Sora. She just rolled her eyes. "Right honey?"

"Yeah, yeah. Oh and who's Lauren?" Sora asked.

"Oh she is a girl that has, like every girl in school, a crush on my brother." Kari started. "So being the play boy he is, he asked her out, just to dump her after a month or so and then start with another one."

"Oh." Sora said. "So Tai, have you ever been in a serious relation ship?"

"Yeah, off cores. But we broke up after she left to Kyoto." Tai said while taking soft glances at Sora. "How about you?"

"Well I've been dating and all, but the only serious relation ship that I've ever had in my life ended after one year. He dumped me because he was changing schools, we tried still dating but it was too complicated, so he dumped me." Sora said remembering her ex boyfriend.

The kept chatting all the way until they arrived to Tai's and Kari's apartment. They got out of the car, and went up the elevator, just to find all of the digidestines already there.

"How did you guys got here first? We drove off at the same time." Tai asked.

"Well there was a short cut, but you guys were too busy that didn't notice it." Matt said, sitting on the couch.

"Hi, I'm Tai's mom. Is nice to meet my son's new girlfriend." Mrs. Kamiya said.

Sora sweat dropped, while Tai blushed and the others fall back anime style. "Umm Mrs. K, it's me Sora."

"Sora? Oh my god Sora, look how much you've grown up. You grown into a beautiful young lady." Mrs. Kamiya said while hugging her.

"Thanks Mrs. K. Umm is it alright that I still call you that?" Sora asked.

"Off cores honey." She answered.

"I'm sorry we are late but the traffic is a mess." Mr. Kamiya said while opening the door. He entered and kissed his wife, then he approached Sora. "Well hello, I've guess we haven't met before. You are one of Tai's new girlfriend?"

They all fall back anime style. "Why is everyone asking me this?" Sora murmured. "No, Mr. K. Its Sora."

"Oh Sora, I'm sorry." He said and hugged her.

"Hey I'm sorry but-" Mr. Takenouchi was cut off by the sight of his daughter. "Sora?"

"Dad?" Sora asked surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying to finish packing?"

"Well yes, but I decided to come earlier so I could give you a surprise, but I guess I just ruined it." Mr. Takenouchi smiled.

Sora went to hug he dad as she and him came into the apartment and sat on the couch talking with the others.

Later that same night, Sora was in the balcony looking at the landscape. She was lost in thought until someone stood beside her. She looked up to see who it was.

"Hey." Tai said.

"Hey." Sora said. "Are you exited for your surprise tomorrow?"

"Off cores, oh by the way." Tai said as he took off his elbows from the wall that protected any one from falling of the balcony. "Here."

Sora took the small velvet box from his hands and opened it, looking inside. When she looked inside she found a beautiful necklace, it had a soccer ball in the middle. "Oh Tai is beautiful."

"Thanks, I hope that you can forgive me for what I said before you left." Tai said looking into her eyes.

"Off cores buddy, you are my best friend." Sora smiled and kisses his cheek.

Tai hugged her closed and whisper into her ear. "I'm glad that you're back."

"I'm glad that I'm back too, that way I can prevent from some stupid cheerleader to steal away from me the most precious thing that I have in the world." Sora said breaking the hug and winking at him before coming in the apartment again.

"Huh? Sora what do u mean by-" but he was cut of by the door closing. He just smiled and looked and the horizon watching the sunset. "I see that your feelings haven't changed, I'm glad, because mine haven't either."

**Authors Note: **well that's it fellows, let me know what you think. Second chapter is coming out soon.


	2. ¡Happy Birthday Tai!

**Authors Note: **thanks you guys for all the reviews. You all been all supportive, al thought there all only three reviews, but any way thanks. You are really supportive…so here's the second chap…hope you enjoy bye…

**When I Return…**

**Chapter 2: ¡Happy Birthday Tai!**

"Tai, Tai, Tai…" Sora murmured in his ear. She was knelt in the right side of his bed. It was eleven in the morning and Sora was determined to get Tai up before noon. She had woke up that morning and dressed her self in a pair of blue jeans, her old sneakers, and a black strap tank top that had the good charlotte logo on it in dark pink letters.

"Come on sleepy head wake up…you don't want to miss your surprise." Sora whisper once more, but the only replied she got was a groan from him. "Urgh." At this time Sora got really irritated. She had been trying to wake him up for the last half and hour.

"Anything new?" Kari asked as she pecked her head on the door.

"No, he is like a dead body." Sora asked looking at Kari. "I think that I will make break fast and bring it to him on bed. The smell with definitely wake him up." They laughed.

"Ok, if you say so…" Kari said while walking toward the kitchen with Sora. "…but you know, you don't have to do all this. You just have to buy him a present and that's it." Kari said while she watched as Sora took some eggs, flour and water, and putting it in a recipient.

"I know, but he has been my best friend and he has always been there all my life when I needed him the most. Besides, I want to apologies for what I said and did six years ago." Sora said while putting ingredients in the pot to mix them.

Kari sighed. "Ok, I'll gonna have a shower."

"Ok." Sora said.

After a while she was done and put it in some kind of bed tray. Then she went to mix some hot chocolate. She was finally done after a while, so she turned around to find Mr. Kamiya and Mrs. Kamiya sitting in the coffee table drinking some coffee.

"Well good morning Sora, I didn't know that your surprise was going to be a Happy Birth Day breakfast." Mrs. Kamiya said while she got up and greeted the pretty girl.

"Oh well it part of the surprise I have for him." Sora said returning to the kitchen. Then she came back with two plates cover with three pancakes in each and two cups of hot chocolate. "Here's your break fast."

"Oh Sora, thanks you really didn't need to. I was going to make break fast after all." Mrs. Kamiya said while looking at the pancakes.

"Ummm." Mr. Kamiya said while taking a bite. "These are the most delicious pancakes I've ever tasted in my whole life."

Mrs. Kamiya gave him an icy glare. "Oh but don't worry honey, I love you more than any pancakes."

"Well you must because I hump." She was cut of y her husbands lips on top of hers as he kiss her.

"I'm going to take this to Tai's bedroom. Oh and here's Kari's break fast too." She said while taking the tray and walking towards Tai's room.

When she entered she saw that he was still in bed sleeping, but now his arms and legs where spread all over the bed and he was snoring but no to loud. She smile and walked towards him.

Tai suddenly heard some foot steps in his room and a pretty good smell met his nose. He tried to distinguish it but he couldn't. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his cheek and then a voice calling him.

"Tai, honey wake up."

Tai groan. "No, I don't wanna go to school today." He said while rolling over.

Sora giggled. "But honey, soccer is going to be canceled if you don't go and talk to coach."

"What!" now he was fully awake. He sat in bed just to find a try with four pancakes, hot chocolate and a bottle of syrup on top of his bed. "What-what is this?" he asked.

Sora giggled once more. "I made you breakfast birth day boy."

"Wha..." he said looking at Sora.

Sora sighed. "What day is today, Tai?"

"Friday?"

"Good boy." Sora said while tapping the top of his head. "And what date is today?"

"July 13?"

"Good boy." Sora said. "And what are we celebrating today?"

Just then it hit him. "Oh."

"Yeah. It took a while but we finally made it." Sora said. "Happy Birth Day Tai."

"Whoa…" Tai was speech less. "Well thanks Sora." He said while kissing her cheek.

Sora smiled. "I bought you a present." She reached for the present that was beside Tai's desk. "Here you go buddy."

"Thanks Sora you didn't have too." Tai said while unwrapping the gift. Inside was a soccer ball with pics of him and Sora all over the ball. "Whoa…it's great."

"So, you like it?" Sora asked.

"Like it? I love it it's the best gift everyone has ever gave me." Tai said while admiring the ball. "I'm never gonna used it."

He got out of bed and put in near his toffees. "Thanks Sora, I love it."

Sora smiled once more. "Now eat your break fast and get dress, we have a log day coming."

Tai ate his break fast and then took a shower while Sora made his bed. He was done after ten minutes, all dress and ready to go.

"So where exactly are we going to?" Tai asked.

Sora giggled. "Well, I was planning to take you to the movies and then something to eat. What do you say about that?"

"Yeah, its sounds great." Tai said. "Thanks again. But you know you really didn't have to do this."

Sora giggled. "Kari told me exactly the same thing. I know that I don't have too, but I want too. Besides, it has been a long time since you and I have hanged out together." Sora said while she opened the door.

"Well yeah but…" Tai trailed of as he saw a dark blue Nissan 350Z Convertible in front of his apartment building. "Whoa nice car…"

"Thanks. Now hurry up we only have thirty minutes before our movie starts." Sora said while walking to the pilot seat and opening the door.

"You mean that this car is yours?" Tai asked disbelieved.

"Yup. Dad had it to me as a 17th surprise. It was a birthday gift." Sora said as Tai entered the car.

"Well nice car." Tai said.

"Thanks."

Sora started the engine and drove off to the movie theater. When the arrived and Sora parked, Tai immediately got out of the car and kissed the floor.

"Tai, you are such a drama queen." Sora said as she also got out of the car and walked toward Tai.

"Drama queen? Ha, you drive like a racer Sora. I'm just glad that we finally arrived. Next time I'll drive." Tai said.

"Fine." Sora murmured. "Any way, we are here. So what movie would you like to see?"

Tai got up from the floor and looked at the movies. "Umm…" Tai thought for a while. "The Omen 666."

Sora groaned. "Tai you know I'm not up to scary movies."

"Aww come on Sora. You are with me, besides it's my birthday." Tai said. "Please, for me?" he said while making puppy dog eyes.

Sora looked at him. "No."

"Pleeeeaaasssee?" Tai added.

Sora bit her lip, and then sighed. "Fine. Stupid totally cute puppy dog eyes."

Tai smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders. They walked to the cabin where a fine young man was sitting.

"Two tickets to The Omen 666, please." Sora asked politely.

Just then the guy in the cabin raised his head from the magazine he was reading. When he looked at Sora he smirked. "Here, it on the house. Say I only have about three more hours and the movies last about three hours or so. Would you like to eat something then?"

Sora looked at the guy. He wasn't really that bad looking. He was about nineteen or so, he had black hair and blue eyes. "Sure, what time-"

"Well that won't be possible, because my GIRFRIEND and I are gonna spend the rest of the time together." Tai quickly interrupted Sora.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know that you guys were dating." The guys said.

"Well you know now. If you excuse us we don't wanna be late for our movie." Tai said as he quickly took the tickets and drag Sora with him in to the theater.

They took the line to the candy store. "Why did you do that for?" Sora asked Tai.

"What?" Tai asked innocently, but before Sora could reply he and Tai finally got the end of the line.

"A sneaker of peanut, one coke, one jumbo pop corn with butter and a bag of pretzels." Both Ta and Sora said at the same time. They looked at each other and then smiled.

"I guess that we still have the same taste." Sora smiled at Tai.

"Yeah, I guess we do."

They both took there things and headed to the theater. Sora and Tai found two empty seats at the very back of the line. They sat down and waited for the movie to start. Then the lights went of and the movie started.

"AAHHHH…" Sora screamed.

"SHHH…." The rest of the audience in the theater said to her.

"Sor, what's wrong?" Tai whispered without taking his eyes from the screen.

"I told you I was not up to scary movies." Sora half whisper half shouted. "AHHHH…"

"SHHH…"

"Urgh this is all Tai's fault." Sora murmured.

"What?" Tai whispered.

"Nothing, never mind." Sora whispered. She reached for the pop corn but was met instead by Tai's hand. Sora looked down at her hand and on top of it was Tai's hand. She blushed.

Tai didn't even bother to look down. He just blushed and from the corner of his eye he looked at Sora. Although it was dark, he could see a dark shade of red on her cheeks. He smiled at this. _'Why is Sora blushing?' _he asked him self. Although he new the answer. _'Let's have some fun.' _He thought to him self.

Sora was still shocked to the reason that Tai's hand was on top of hers, but her eyes when wide when Tai took her hand and entwine their fingers. _'What the hell is wrong with me?' _Sora thought to herself.

Tai on the other hand knew really well what he was thinking and feeling. He raised Sora's hand on his and kissed it softly. "I'm sorry that brought you here." Was his only reply.

"It's ok." Sora said.

They continue watching the movie together, still with their fingers entwine. When the movie ended, they stood up and walked out side still holding each other hands.

"That was a great movie." Tai said.

"Yeah…" Sora said sarcastically. "Well what now?"

"I know. We can go to the ice-skating."

"Ok." Sora said.

They entered the car, with Tai driving this time and left for the ice-skating rink. When they finally arrived, Tai went to take the skating shoes. He got them and took Sora's too, he gave it to her. When they were ready to skate.

Tai go in the rink first and started to skate, while Sora just stood against the wall looking insecure. Tai was turning around when he noticed that Sora wasn't in rink. He looked around and saw Sora grabbing the wall trying really hard not to fall. Tai shocked his head and skated towards her.

"Come on Sora; don't tell me that you're scared." Tai teased her.

"It's not that." Sora answered.

"Then what it is?"

"I don't know how to ice-skate." Sora said while blushing.

Tai looked at her and smiled. "Then, why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

Tai skated towards her and took her hands in his. "Come on, I'll teach ya."

Sora blushed remembering the movie incident but then gained her composture. She let Tai drag her to the middle of the rink. He looked at her and smiled. Then he started to skate back wards while dragging Sora.

At first she fell many times, but quickly got back to her feat. It took them around half an hour for Sora to start skating with out Tai's help.

"Hey Sor, come here." Tai yelled to her on the other side of the rink.

Sora looked at him and then said. "Ok, I'll try."

She started skating really slow toward him, but when she was almost there she lost her balance.

"Oh I'm sorry Tai." Sora said looking at him. Apparently she had fallen on top of Tai.

"It's ok." Tai said looking at her. Just then he noticed how close their faces were. He looked at her in the eyes. Those beautiful crimson eyes that he had always loved, and missed to death the day that she left. Just as Sora was about to get up, he grabbed her by the waist and prevent her from going any where.

'_What the hell am I doing?' _Tai thought. But his hormones were telling him to kiss the girl on top of him. He started to lean up and Sora leaned down. Their eyes were closed and their lips where almost touching, when…

"Ladies and gentlemen, we need you to get out of the rink, there's gonna be a hockey game in five minutes." A lady said.

Tai and Sora snapped out of their trance and looked at each other, blushing furiously.

"I guess that we should go now." Sora said while getting up.

"Yeah…" Tai said and followed her to her car.

The rest of the afternoon they went to have lunch and then to the arcade. It was getting late and the sun was setting when Sora decided to give Tai his last surprise.

"Ok come on birth day boy." Sora said. "We won't want to miss your last surprise."

Tai just looked at her confused. She got in the car and drove to a park that was near both Tai's and Sora's apartment building. She got out and opened the cars lugged. She got a basket and motion to Tai to follow her.

Tai just shrugged and followed her. Then they got to a clift. Sora took a blanket out of the basket and set it on the ground where they both sat looking at the light of the city below them.

"Sora?" Tai asked after a while.

"Hmm?" She asked not looking at him.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything." Tai said looking at her. He saw that she was still looking at the city, so he took her chin in his hands and made her look at him. "For an awesome birth day, for being my friend, for coming back to me."

Sora just looked at him and smiled. "Your welcome."

"No, Sora is not enough. You see after all I said before you left, I thought that you were never coming back again. I though that I had lost my best friend in the entire world. I really rejected all I said in the past. The next day, when I realized that you were completely gone and couldn't apologize any more, I thought I would lose you for ever. But when I saw you there at the airport and you hugged me, I really felt like you had forgiven me. I was so scared the past seven years thinking that-"

"Tai?" Sora interrupted him. "Remember that promise that we made when we were little?" Sora looked at him and saw that he just nodded. "Well I haven't broken the promise. We will always be best friends no matter what. The past are just memories, and the future is uncertain, the only thing that matters now is the present. Let's just forget what happen seven years ago. I'm back and we are still friends. That's all that matters."

Tai looked at her and smile. He knew now that she had forgiven him completely. "Thanks." The he kissed her forehead.

They sat there in complete silence when Sora started to get cold.

"He are you cold?" Tai asked.

"Yes a little."

"Come here." He wrapped one arm around her back. "Better?"

"No, but thank." Sora said teasingly.

Tai just pretend to be hurt. "Oh come on, you know I was just kidding." Sora said. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and let her head rest on his chest. "Now, that's much better."

Tai smiled at his friend and kissed her hair.

**Authors Note: **I know this chap is not that good. Don't worry its gonna get better. Hope you liked it.


	3. First Day of School

**Authors Note: **I'm really sorry that this chap lasted too long on be posted but I've been hell busy with homework and school projects. Here is the third chap and I promise that the fourth will be posted on April around the 20th. Ok enjoy this chap then…bye.

* * *

**When I Return…**

**Chapter 3: First Day of School **

"ARGH…" Sora yelled in frustration. She took the pillow and put it on top of her head, trying to muffle the annoying beeping noise of the alarm clock. She closed her eyes shut once more as she tried in vain to fall back to sleep.

"Sor?" Her father said as he entered her room. He then saw her still lying on the bed. He just laughed. "Sora, come on, Sor. You don't want to miss your first day of school."

Sora just moaned and rolled to the other side of her bed, trying to roll out of her dad. He just laughed once more. "Come on, Sor, your mom wouldn't be happy seeing this." He said.

Sora rolled on her other side and faced her dad. "Why do you always do that?" she asked a little sleepy.

He kissed her forehead in reply. "Come on, or you are gonna be late."

"Five more minutes." Sora groaned.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to give you a ride?" Mr. Takenouchi asked her daughter while his tried to do his tie.

"Yeah don't worry dad." Sora said as she took the pan out of the stove and put the pancakes that she made for her father in his plate. "Here let me help you." She said.

"Thanks." Mr. Takenouchi said as he let her daughter do the work. "So is _Tai_ driving you?" he said. He knew that Tai had a crush on Sora and vice versa. The day that Tai had asked Sora to a club because supposedly he was bored and had nothing to do, which he received a smack upside the head, but Sora eventually accepted. They had a lot of funny according to Sora.

"No, since I'm new I can be a little late." Sora said.

"Oh." Mr. Takeuchi said. "Sor, I'll be at work, if you need me call, ok? Oh and don't make plans for tonight. I have reservations for a dinner tonight, since I haven't had enough time lately to be with you." Mr. Takenouchi said while he ate his breakfast.

Sora smiled when she heard this. "Ok, dad thanks." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I really should get changed now." She said looking down at her self, realizing she was only in her pajamas.

"Ok. I really should go now, bye." He kissed her daughters forehead and waved to her.

Sora sighed as she heard the front door closing, then she went to her room. She looked at the uniform on her bed. It was a black skirt, it was tight until half of the waist, and it went 15 cm (6 inches) up her knee (**A.N. **See this page so you can get an idea: The top was a white button up shirt, and the tide was red. The shoes were a pair of black boot, high heels. (**A.N. **I know that is not a uniform for a school but, this is my fic so…)

Sora went inside her bathroom and started to undress her self, and then she got in the shower and opened the hot and the cold water. Twenty minutes later she was dressed and ready to go. She went to the kitchen and made her lunch, then she took her book back and headed put the door.

* * *

"Is Sora coming today?" Matt asked as he and Tai sat at the homeroom. 

"Yes, she a hot stuff…" Tai said while he watched the girls wearing the new uniforms. There were a bunch of girls that were seated in one of the sides of the room and were gossiping.

"Tai? hello? Any one home?" Matt joked as he tapped the top of Tai's head gently.

"Huh?" Tai asked gazing up at Matt.

He sighed. "Man, you've got it bad, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Tai mumbled.

"You know?" Matt started. "Sora would be really pissed of if she was here."

Tai was about to reply when the teacher Mr. Watanabe entered the class room. "Ok kids, first of all welcome back to school." The teacher started. Then he started talking about what were they gonna see on the next year, he also explained the he was going to be their homeroom teacher, what classes will he be teaching, how they had an enormous responsibility for being Senior and etc… "Now students I want you to meet a new student, she is from America and I want you to treat her nicely."

At this all the people that weren't really paying attention turned to the front of the room. Sora opened the door and entered the room.

"Class this is Sora Takenouchi."

Some of the boys fell over their chairs when the saw the red head beauty in front of them. Tai's and Matt's like the rest of the male's jaws dropped opened.

"Mrs. Takenouchi, why don't you tell us something about your self?" Mr. Watanabe asked.

"Well, as most of you know my name is Sora." Sora started looking around with a smile on her face. "I like playing soccer and tennis; I live with my dad because my mom died when I was only six years old. I don't have any brothers or sisters, and I would love to be your friend if you let me." Sora finished.

"Ok Mrs. Takenouchi is good to have you here, please seat down besides Mr. Kamiya." He said pointing to were Tai was.

Sora walked to the third row and sat down. "Hey." She said as she smiled at him.

"Hey, Sor." Tai said getting envious looks from the other boys. "You look pretty hot in that uniform of yours."

"Thanks you don't look bad your self." Sora smiled at him.

"Mr. Kamiya pay attention you can flirt with Mrs. Takenouchi after the class is over." Mr. Watanabe yelled.

Tai and Sora looked at the front of the room and mumbled a 'Yes, sir'.

After the class was over, Sora, Tai and Matt left the room and walked toward their locker.

"So, Sora, what locker did you got?" Matt asked as he and Tai walked besides Sora in the hall.

"Umm…" Sora said looking at the piece of paper that she had in her hand. "Locker number 13." She said.

"Really?" Tai asked.

"Yes why?" Sora replied.

"Because that's my locker, guess we are locker partners." Tai grinned and put an arm around her shoulder.

Sora rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"Sora, do you want to come to my band practice after school?" Matt asked her, as he stopped at his locker that was just besides Tai's and her locker.

"Sure, I would love meet them." Sora smiled at him. "Umm guys, does any of you know where Calculus is?"

Matt and Tai looked at each other. "You are taking calculus?"

"Yes." Sora said indifferently.

"Sorry, Sor, but neither of us has that class." Tai said.

"Oh." Sora said. "Well I really need to go now, bye guys."

* * *

Sora entered in her Calculus class and crashed with some one. 

"Oh I'm really sorry about that." Sora said as she knelt and started pick up the books that fell.

"No, it ok, it wasn't completely your fault." A male voice said.

Just then she noticed that the boy that was in front of her. She looked up and stared at the guy. He was tall with green emerald eyes, his hair was a little messed up, but it looked good on him, he skin was creamy colored and his hair was a dark shade of brown.

"Hi, I'm Samuel, my friends call me Sam." He said as he stood up and reached a hand to her. "You are new right? I've never seen you around before."

Sora shocked her head and stood up as well. "Yeah I just moved here from America, I'm Sora, my friends call me Sor." She said as she shakes his hand.

"So, I guess we are in the same Calculus class?" Sam asked as he and Sora went inside the class room.

"It looks like it." Sora smiled.

The teacher entered the class and the bell rang. "Ok class we'll start."

* * *

Sora looked around her self, she was completely lost. _'Great, why does this have to be so big?' _The bell has just rang and that meat that she needed to head toward the cafeteria. She was starving and had the idea of eating her lunch, but she just needed to find the cafeteria first. 

"Are you lost?"

Sora looked around only to find really tall guy. He had amazing green eyes, with black hair, his skin was a creaming one and he was a little taller that her. "Yeah, I'm new here and I'm just looking for the cafeteria." She smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh, that's over there." He said while he pointed the opposite direction that Sora was about to walk. "By the way I'm Andrew, what your name?" He asked as he and Sora resumed walking towards the cafeteria.

"Oh, I'm sorry my name's Sora, Sora Takenouchi." Sora said.

"Is nice to meet you, where did you come from?"

"Well I was born here but I moved to America six year ago, I just returned." Sora smiled.

"Cool, I was born in America but I've lived here all my life." Andrew said.

Just then they reached the cafeteria.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Tai asked as he patted his foot while looking intently around the cafeteria. 

"Tai, for the millionth time I don't know, so stop asking. Besides I think that she already in her way, so stop worrying." Matt said really annoyed.

Just then the cafeteria's doors opened. Tai looked at them and saw Sora and Andrew, one of Matt's band members, talking happily and walking toward the bar.

"There she is." Tai said. He started to walk toward Sora.

"You are one of Teen Age Wolf?" Sora asked. "That's so cool, I've listen to your new record and in my opinion it's really cool."

"Hey Sora, I thought that you were lost or something." Tai said as he embraced her.

Sora looked up at Tai and smiled returning his embrace. "Well in reality I was, but Andrew here helped me getting here." She said letting go of him.

Tai was a little disappointed but let go. "Oh, well were sitting right there." He said pointing toward a table.

"Ok, I'll be right over." Sora said. "Hey Andrew, do you wanna come and eat with us?" Sora asked.

"That would be cool, but my friends are waiting for me." He answered. "Say Sora, would like to go to our band practice this afternoon?"

Sora smile at him. "Sure I would love too." Then she started to walk toward the table.

Tai watched as Sora talked to Andrew, she was smiling at something that he said. He really started to grow jealous._ 'But Sora was supposed to be with **me**, I've waited all this years for her to come back. Damn you Andrew, I won't lose her this time.' _Tai thought.

"Tai?" Matt said. "Tai, what's wrong man?"

Tai was about to reply when Sora sat besides him and smiled.

"Hey." She said.

"So did Mrs. Flirty finally decided to come and eat with us?" Tai said a little mad.

"Huh?" Sora asked confused. "Tai, what's wrong with you today? Did I do something that I wasn't supposed too?"

Tai just ignored her question and continue eating. Sora looked toward Matt and mouthed a 'What's going on?' but Matt just shrugged his shoulders. Sora looked over at Tai sadly and resumed eating her lunch. Tai on the other hand, felt a little bad for talking to Sora like that.

**

* * *

Authors Note: **Ok I know its sucks but I've been hell busy, I'm sorry it will get much better I promise…


	4. Apologies

**When I Return…**

**Chapter 4: Apologies**

"Tai!" Sora yelled. "Hey Tai, wait!" Sora ran as fast as she could with high heel boots.

Tai was in just a few feet away from where she was but apparently he was ignoring her.

'_What the hell is his problem?' _Sora thought. She finally caught up with him. "Hey, buddy." She said smiling. Tai just ignored her and resumed walking.

Sora looked at him surprised. Tai had been ignoring her since she got to the table, she did try to talk to him during lunch but he just kept eating and looking at the table.

"Oh come on; just tell me what I did wrong?" Sora asked. Tai remain silence. "Is it because I was talking to Andrew?" Sora asked once again. "Don't tell me that you are jealous." Sora smirked.

With this Tai looked at her. "_Jealous_?" Tai asked. "Why would I be _jealous _of Andrew? Besides I'm much better looking than his is."

Sora smirked once more. "Yeah, right. Then tell me why did you ignore me all lunch?" She asked.

Tai blushed slightly as he looked the other way. "Well that was…that was…because…umm…err…oh look at the time, I have to go now, and mom's waiting for me, bye…" Tai waved as he started to run away.

Sora didn't have the time to do anything else because she was left alone in front of the school once more. She laughed and resumed to look for the music room where Matt and his band were probably waiting for her.

* * *

"So Matt," Andrew started, "when is Sora going to get here?" 

Matt looked at him and then at his watch. "Well she should be here any time soon, why?" he said.

"Well I was wondering-" Andrew was interrupted by Eric yelling.

"Sora? Who's Sora?"

Andrew looked at him. "You don't know?" he asked disbelieved.

Eric shocked his head. "No, why? Why is she so important?" he asked confused.

"I can't believe that you don't know her. She's like the hottest girl I've ever seen." Andrew replied. "Didn't you see me talking to her at lunch?"

Eric thought back to the lunch events. "Dude, you talk to many girl at lunch, be more specific." He said.

"Well she's a little shorter than me, crimson eyes, red hair with black strands…" Andrew tried to describe her, but Eric seemed more lost that ever. "The one that I was talking during the line, you know you saw her." He said impatiently.

Eric shocked his head. "I have no idea of who you are talking about." He said.

Andrew was about to yelled at him when Sora and Owen entered the room. He had his arm around her shoulder and was telling her some joke of which she laughed.

"Hey, guys look who I brought." He said coolly. "I want you to meet-"

"Sora, you're here!" both Matt and Andrew yelled.

"That's Sora?" Eric yelled disbelief. "Wow, man you never told me that she was Sora. She's hot."

Sora smiled at him. "And you are?" she asked.

"I'm Eric, nice to meet ya." He said shaking her hand.

Sora looked at him; he was taller than her, his red hair was really messed up, just like T.K. in season, he had baby blue eyes and his skin was pale. He was really cute, but not Sora's type.

"So now that our guest is here, shall we begin?" Owen asked, as he made his way to the scenario taking his guitar and adjusting the mic so it was his height.

The rest of the band went to their places taking their instruments in the way. Sora just sat down on a chair and heard as Eric played the first notes of the song.

* * *

"Thank you, thank you. And remember to come and watch us on our next gig that is October 4th." Matt said in the microphone as he waved his hand in the air. 

Sora just laughed as the rest rolled their eyes. She stood up and clapped her hands.

"That was great you guy, you're really good." She said.

All of them smiled at her.

"Well thanks you my lady." Matt said.

"Sora, are you busy this Friday?" Andrew asked her.

She looked at him and smiled. "Depends on who's asking." She teased.

"Well a really handsome guy that is hoping to get a date?" he said, getting up from his chair and walking toward the stairs.

"Hey no fair I was going to ask her out." Eric yelled at him.

"To bad, man I asked her first." He said as he got to Sora's side. "Well what do you say?"

Sora looked at him and smiled. "Well if I don't have any other option, then sure."

Andrew's smiled widen as he jumped and punched the air with his fist. "All right!" he yelled.

The rest just laughed at him.

"You dog, come here." Matt said as he put and arm around Andrew's neck and started to rub his fist against his head.

"Yeah, the old dog is back." Owen yelled as he tackled them to the ground.

"Way to go, dude." Eric jump on top of them.

"Hey you guys, if you were gonna make an Andrew's sandwich, why didn't you tell me it sooner." Andrew said trying to escape from the pile.

Sora just shocked her head and looked at the clock in the wall. "Wow, I have to head home, I'll see ya tomorrow, bye guys." She said preparing to leave.

"Wait, I'll walk you home." Andrew got up from the floor and put around Sora's shoulder. "Come on. Bye, dudes." He said waving a hand to his band members.

* * *

"So you have any siblings?" Andrew asked as he and Sora stopped at the park and sat down a swing.

"No, but I wish I did." Sora said swinging gently with her foot. "Do you?" she asked.

"Yes, a younger brother, he's about thirteen or so, he get annoying some times, but he's a lot of fun to be around with." Andrew answered.

Sora smiled. "Oh cool, when do I get to meet him?" she asked.

Andrew blushed at this, "W-well, when e-ever you w-want to." He shuttered. Sora giggled. Andrew tried to remain his cool. "How about you, when do I get to know your mom and dad?" he asked.

Sora grew sadden at the word _mom_. _'Okaa-san…' _Sora thought. Andrew noticed this and his face worried a bit.

"Hey, Sora, are you ok? Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

Sora looked at him. "No, no, no, don't worry you said nothing wrong, is just that…" Sora trailed off.

"What? Come on you can tell me, I won't laugh."

"Well is just that I don't have a mother right now." Sora said looking at the ground.

"And why not?" Andrew asked.

"Well when I was about just five, my dad and mom went to by the groceries and left me at Tai's house, of all sudden it started raining really hard, I wasn't worried a bit, I knew that my parents were ok, but later on I found out that my parents have had a car accident. My dad was ok, but my mom, well her body was never found, they searched all along, but they never found out my mother body." Sora said as a tear came to her eyes. "Some times I think that she's still alive and it's looking for us, I still have hoped."

Andrew listened carefully to her story. "Oh I really sorry about that, I didn't meant to-" he said.

"No, its ok," Sora said wiping the tear away. "You had no idea. Its getting pretty late and my dad's waiting for me, I'll see ya tomorrow at school." She said as she got up and smiled at him, before kissing his cheek and leaving.

* * *

Sora arrived at her building sooner than she thought. The park was relatively closer to her house than Sora thought it was. 

'_I wonder if dad's home…'_ Sora thought as she made her way to the elevator and pressed the bottom of her floor. _'Thinking about it, I guess it was just bad to tell Andrew what happened to my mom, no one knows it, well except Tai off course.'_ The doors of the elevator opened and she got out. _'Tai…'_ That's right she hadn't talked to Tai during the whole day, and the practice didn't helped much either.

She got out the keys of her apartment and unlocked the door, which was already opened.

"I'm home!" she yelled, but no one answered her.

The lights were off and the apartment seemed lonely. Sora was sure that she had locked it before she left this morning. _'Weird…'_ she thought. Sora took a umbrella from the can that was besides the door, and started to walk in the apartment taking care of her own steps.

"Hello?" she said. "Dad is that you?"

Suddenly the light came on and some one was standing in front of her.

"Ahhh…" Sora and the stranger yelled at the same time. She prepared to attack but he took the umbrella from her hand.

Sora looked up to see who it was. "Tai? What the hell are you doing here?"

Tai just smiled at her. "Well I just wanted to apologize for my behavior today, I dunno what came over me, I just want to say that I'm really sorry." Tai said.

Sora smiled. "It's ok; I can totally understand that you are jealous. Don't worry I forgive you."

"_Jealous_?" Tai said lifting her up. "Who said that I was _jealous_?"

"Oh come on Tai," Sora started putting her arms around his neck as he took her to the coach. "Don't deny it, it's so obvious."

"Well, well missy, ok you're right I'm jealous." Tai said grinning. Then his face turned serious. "Is just that I'm afraid that some one would take one of the most precious things to me again, I mean you just came back from America after six years, and now some stupid kid wants to take you away from me."

"Oh Tai, don't worry we're together now, and we'll be friends for ever." Sora whispered leaning her head closer to his.

Tai looked into her eyes as so did Sora and they started to lean in, approaching each others lips. They both closed their eyes, their lips dangerously close, and they were about to kiss when…

"Hey Sor, I'm home!" Sora's father yelled as he took off his shoes.

Sora and Tai opened their eyes and parted away from each other blushing madly. Sora got up from the coach and went to great her dad. Tai on the other hand, was a little mad at Mr. Takenouchi for ruining the perfect moment.

"Welcome home dad." Sora said giving her dad a hug. "How was work?"

"It was ok," her dad started, then he saw Tai sitting on the coach. "Hey, Tai. Are you staying for dinner?" he asked.

Tai got up to and extended a hand to Mr. Takenouchi. "Hello Mr. T, well I don't know if that's ok with Sora?"

"Yes off course." She smiled. "I'll prepared dinner…"

"Wait, honey, I have to tell you something, both of you." Mr. Takenouchi said.

"Oh?" Tai and Sora said at the same time. The sat down on the love seat and waited for Sora's dad to continue.

"Well this is something that your dad and I have decided," Mr. Takenouchi said. "Well since you both are almost adult now and you know how to take responsibilities on your action, we desired for you two to move in together."

"Move in together!" Tai and Sora yelled at the same time as the got up.


	5. Soccer and Tennis Tryouts

**When I Return…**

**Chapter 5: Soccer and Tennis Try-outs**

"Move in together!" Tai and Sora yelled at the same time as the got up.

"Yes." Mr. Takenouchi said calmly.

"What? But why? What?" Sora said looking at her father as he had gone insane, well maybe he was. _'What is this all about, I mean moving in with Tai it's great, but at the age that we are, something could happen.' _Sora thought.

"I don't know what the big deal is anyway, you guys are best friend, and you have been since you were in diapers. I trust you completely and Tai too. I thought that the idea of moving in together was great." Mr. Takenouchi said.

"But dad, I…" Sora trailed off. She looked at Tai that was as shocked as she was. "Can I talk to you for a moment Tai?" Sora said looking at Tai.

"Umm…sure." Tai said as he got up and followed her toward the kitchen.

"Oh, something's wrong here," Sora said as she and Tai got to the kitchen. "I don't believe the 'You've been friends forever, I trust you deeply Sora' thing. Something isn't quite well."

"I know, mom almost kill me when she found out that Alex bra was on my room." Sora looked at him. "What? It was there because we were soaking one afternoon and I offered to dry her cloths in the wash room. It most had fallen when I took her cloth." Tai explained.

"Riiight…" Sora said. "Anyway the point is that there's something happening here, and we need to know what it is, but for now, pretend that we love the idea, ok?"

"Ok," Tai started. "I need to apologies for, you know, what almost happened just a few minutes ago…"

"Oh, no, no worries, we were lost in the moment." Sora said, trying to forget her burning face. "Come on lest go."

They came back to where Sora's dad was sitting. They looked at him as he smiled innocently at them.

"Well, do you like the idea?" he asked.

"Well off cores." Sora said.

"Yeah it will be great." Tai said.

"Great then I just have to make a few calls and-" Mr. Takenouchi was interrupted by Sora asking.

"But where are we gonna live?"

"Oh, Mike (Tai's dad) and I found an apartment in this same building, we just needed the approval of you two, but now the apartment it's all yours." He smiled.

"Oh," was all that Sora could say.

* * *

"Mimi, you've said the same thing a week ago." Sora said in annoyance as she balanced the phone with her head and her right shoulder. 

"_I did not," _Mimi yelled at the other sided of the line. _"Besides that was a different thing, he was just a summer fling. At least he didn't study in the same school as I am. But this is different, I see Jake every day and now I have to see him with that slut." _

Sora sighed. "So now, you're jealous because he has a girlfriend?" Sora said looking at one of her shirt and packing it neatly in one of the moving boxes.

"_Well he _was _hitting on me at the mall that time. He just seem so sweet and caring, I was ready to lat my claws on him, but no, that Eliot had to see him first and take him away from me. I tell you Sora, he was my soul mate." _

"Just like Mike, Chris, Kenji, Hiro-" Sora was cut of by Mimi.

"_How did you know about them, you've just been here a month?"_ Mimi asked her friend.

"Oh a little bird told me." Sora smiled. "Come on Mimi, you'll survive. How about we go tomorrow shopping to get your mind off boys for a while?"

"_That would be great, thanks Sor." _Mimi squealed. _"Changing the subject, I head that you and Tai are moving in together?" _

"Yeah, it was his and my dad's idea. I don't know but I can feel that something isn't quite good here." Sora said finally taking the phone with her left hand to give her shoulder a rest.

"_Oh Sora, I'm so jealous." _

"Why?" Sora asked.

"_What do you mean why?" _Mimi asked thinking it was perfectly obvious. _"It's Tai we are talking about. Hello?" _

"Yeah I know that." Sora said still not getting it.

Mimi sighed on the other side. _"Well Tai, has grown up a lot, in fact, since we went to the Digiworld, he's muscular and hot, not to mention that he's caring and courageous, always thinking about others, and-"_

"Wait you are talking about Tai as he was good god's to women." Sora cut her off.

"_Don't you think so?"_ Mimi asked her friend. _"Sora, you are the only one in the world then. Maybe I should ask him out…"_

"Mimi," Sora started, getting a little jealous. "It's Tai we are talking about, the goggle head hyper active boy that lead us so many times into danger in the Digiworld. I can't believe that you are one of them."

"_One contrarier my friend, there's a big different between me and that bunch of idiots is that I have a chance to go out with him, beside I have brain…"_ Mimi and Sora laughed at this.

"Mimi, I would love to chat more with you but I have to go now, I have a lot of stuff to pack any way."

"_Oh that's ok Sor; then ill see ya tomorrow at school then." _

"Yeah ok, we'll eat lunch together."

"_Sure, see ya tomorrow, bye." _

"Bye." Sora turned off the phone and threw it on her bed. Then she thought about the conversation, she had been jealous when Mimi said that she was going to ask Tai out, but why?

'_Maybe I'm like Tai said; I was just worried that some one would take away from me the most precious thing in my life.' _Sora thought, then she fell back on her bed, satisfied, but knowing deep down in her heart that, that was not the real reason.

* * *

"And I was like, no way, but he kept saying that, and then I looked inside one of the stores and there he was. Sora you should have see him, he was totally, oh my god." Mimi said telling Sora about a guy that she had seen yesterday at the mall. 

"Oh," Sora said. Then she saw a poster near the doors of the school. "Mimi what's that about?"

Mimi looked over to where Sora was looking. "Oh that's the extracurricular activities."

"Really? Cool, what do they have in this school?" Sora asked.

"Oh well it depends. If you are into sports there's tennis, soccer, squash, swimming, baseball, basket ball, cheerleading, but there's also the science club, computer club, the theater club, singing…" Mimi explained to Sora. "I, for example, am in the cheerleading squad. Why are you planning on taking an activity?"

"Well yes I was planning of trying tennis," Sora started. "And maybe soccer."

"Soccer?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, why? Can I have to extracurricular activities? Because I could work it out, you see tennis starts at three and end at four thirty and soccer starts-"

"No Sor," Mimi started. "Soccer?"

Sora rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Mimi, don't start on the 'of nice girls don't play soccer' thing, because I've heard enough of it and-" Sora said.

"No, Sora, listen to me," Mimi said taking her hands. "The soccer team of this school is the best of all Odaiba, but because of that, their coach only accepts the best of the best. He's a little touchy about girls playing soccer, that's one of the reasons why we don't have women soccer team."

"And you think that I would let that? Mimi I'm way much better than I was when I moved. Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl now, I can take care of my self." Sora smiled at her and then waved, walking down the hall.

Mimi just stood there. "TAI!" she ran down the hall.

* * *

"Sora, hey Sora wait!" Tai called for her. 

Sora turned around and searched for the person that was calling for her. "Oh hey Tai, how's been your day so far-"

"Sora don't tell me that you are going to take soccer." Tai half asked half stated.

Sora looked at him strangely. "Yes, why?" Sora asked him. "Oh don't tell me, Mimi told me about your coach, I know that he just wants the best of the best, but trust me I'm way much better that the last time we've seen each other."

"Sora, you don't understand, he's way than just choosy, he evil!" Tai said.

Sora sweet dropped anime style. "O…k." she said as she resumed walking toward her locker.

"Come on Sora, don't you believe me?" Tai asked. "Listen when I wanted to get in the team it, was more that just as simple show off skills, I had to beg him, bring him lunch every day, wash his car, cloths. I don't want that to happen to you too."

"Tai, I'll be fine, if I don't get in the team it won't be the end of the world. I still have the tennis team, which I already entered. Surprisingly the coach had seen me played in America once." Sora said.

"But Sora-" Tai was cut off by the bell.

"Sorry, Hun, but I have to get going; I'll see ya at practice." Sora waved as she entered her calculus class.

* * *

The end of the day finally came and Sora, made her way to the locker rooms. She changed, and got ready to go to the soccer field. 

She saw the soccer team running around the field while a bunch of other guys were making line for the try-out, Sora sighed, this was gonna be a long afternoon.

Finally it was her turn.

"Ok, Takenouchi Sora?" a man about twenty five asked.

"Yes?" Sora said as she stood up.

The man looked at her. "I'm coach Ryota."

Sora looked at him surprised. She wasn't expecting such a handsome coach. He was taller than her, had amazing honey color eyes, messy black hair, and tanned skin. Sora smiled, sure was going to be interesting.

"I'm Sora, and I'm here to show you that girls can play soccer."

"I'm sure, they can." He smiled back at her. "Now first I'm going to see how well you play. Tai, come here."

Tai came over. "Yes coach?" he asked.

"You are going to play against Sora, here, and we'll see how good she is…" he said.

Tai and Sora walked to the center of the field. "Listen Sor, I'm not going to be easy on you, so brace your self."

"Don't worry Tai, I'm a big girl." Sora smiled as she papered to play. Tai did the same.

"Ok, the first that completes three goals, wins." Zach Suzuki said. He put the ball on the floor and blew the whistle.

Sora took the ball with her feet and started to run toward the goalie. Tai ran as quick as he could to steal the ball from her, but Sora was quicker and shoot a perfect goal.

She turned around and smiled. Everyone was stunned; she had beaten Tai the star player of their team.

"Wow did you see that? That was awesome." Chris said.

"Yeah, who would've imagined that some one could beat Tai?" Greg said.

"Shut up guys, or coach will make us run forty laps." Kenji said, to his team mates.

"Welcome to the team Sora." Ryota said as he handed her a shirt. "I hope to see you all tomorrow then. That's all for now."

"Thanks." Sora said as she took the shirt.


	6. Living Togther

**When I Return…**

**Chapter 6: Living Together **

"This is it." Mr. Kamiya said as he unlocked the door of the apartment and entered.

Tai and Sora looked at inside. It was big, pretty big, it had a hall were the receiver was and were you could put your shoes, down the hall, were a few doors, that lead to the bed room, it had three bed room, each one with a private bathroom, at the end of the hall was the living room and next to it was the dinning room, that was separate of the kitchen by a small wall and a window.

Tai and Sora entered their new apartment and looked around, their parents had put some furniture in it and had decorated the living room, having a big coach in front of a plasma T.V., next to it was the love seat and then a single seat in front of it. The coffee table was just in the middle.

The apartment was pretty nice and well decorated, painted in shades of green down the hall.

"Ok, I'll let you kids decide which one is your room and then I'll come back with Josh to see how are you guys doing." Mr. Kamiya said as he walked out the door.

"So I guess this is it." Sora said, looking around. "I'm not living with my parents any more. It feels so weird."

"Yeah tell me about it, but now I'll have privacy." Tai said setting his things on the floor.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well Kari was always gossiping my things." Tai answered.

"Well I'll take this room," Sora said getting in the first door to the right.

"Then I'll get this one." Tai said, getting the room in front of hers.

Sora looked around her room, it had a bunch of boxes around in the ground; she had to unpack everything again. Sora sighed. _'Dad could have told me that I was gonna move again, that way I wouldn't need to unpack everything again.' _Sora thought. _'Better start now. I wonder what Tai's doing? No, Sora, focus.' _Sora shocked her head as soon as the thought got in her head.

She took a box and opened it. _'Thank god today's Friday.'_

Tai looked around his room it had a bed next to the window, and a bunch of boxes with his things. _'Unpacking? Ugh I hate unpacking; maybe I should watch some T.V. instead.' _Tai thought as he prepared himself to open the door. _'Maybe I should do this, I mean how bad it could be?' _he thought as he opened a box and started to unpack his things.

Sora finally finished as she wiped some sweat of her head with the back of her hand. She sighed relieved. _'I'm finally done, god who knew that I had so many things.' _Sora thought. She opened her bed room door and stepped out side.

Tai's door was still close. _'I wonder how he is doing. Maybe he needs some help?' _Sora thought. She walked closer to the door and nock softly.

"Hey Tai, it's me, I was just wondering if you needed some help or something?" Sora asked.

Tai opened the door. "Oh, hey Sor, well yeah sort of, could you give me a hand?" he asked.

"Sure." Sora said. She looked around. "Tai when you said that you needed some help, I didn't think that you didn't have an even one thing unpack."

Tai grinned. "Well I sort of fall asleep, and they you offered your help, sorry but I couldn't denied it."

Sora just rolled her eyes. "Ok let's get started." She said as she walked to one of the boxes and opened it.

Sora and Tai fell back on bed exhausted . They had unpacked everything and organized it, which had taken then most of the afternoon.

Tai looked at Sora, which was just beside him. He grinned and took the pillow that was beside him. He hit Sora with it in the face.

"Hey," Sora said taking the other pillow.

She hit Tai in the face with the pillow and they started a pillow fight.

**A.N.** Sorry that is so short but I just have this idea for the next chap that I just needed to end this one…


	7. School Play: Between Good and Evil

**A.N. **Hey sorry about last chapter, it was too short; I just had a lack of inspiration so, ya… I warn you that in this chapter and I think that in the next 3 or 2, I dunno I haven't decided, yet chapters there's gonna be some michi…yeah I know I'm crazy, but believe me it's gonna be part of the drama that Sora will have to confront…hope you like it bye…

**When I Return…**

**Chapter 7: **School Play: Between Good and Evil

"Hey Sora," Andrew called her as he made his way against the crowd of students to her side.

"Oh hey…" Sora said as she brutally pause her conversation with Tai who was getting his books from his locker, to hug Andrew.

Tai looked as Andrew hugged Sora closer to him, smiling at her, he felt a little jealous. _'Wait what? Me? Jealous? Of Andrew? Right...' _Tai thought as he saw Sora and Andrew hug.

"Oh hey, Tai." Andrew smiled as he shocker hands with him.

"Hey." Tai said softly.

"So, Sora, why didn't you call me like we agreed to?" Andrew asked her.

Sora looked at him confused. "Huh? Oh, Oh my god, I'm so sorry about that, but then I was just too busy unpacking, I'm so sorry." Sora said realizing what he meant.

"Oh, hey no problem, it wasn't your fault." Andrew said coolly. "Want to go out another time the?"

"Sure I would love to, but I'll call you, ok? Is just that I'm a little busy right now and…" Sora tried to explain.

"Hey no worries, I got to go, I'll see ya in class then, bye man." He said as he hugs Sora good bye and waved to Tai.

"Ok bye." Sora said as she watched him disappear in the crowd of students.

"Oh Andrew, you're so hot, I love you Andrew…" Tai said as he mimicked Sora's actions talking in a girly voice.

Sora hit him on the back of the head. "You idiot."

"Oh come on Sor, it's so obvious." Tai said as he followed her.

Sora turned around and looked at him. She stuck her tongue out at him and ran down the hall.

"So for homework, you are going to do page four hundred and twenty, exercises one two, and three. Next week we are going to have an exam about them, so study hard." Mr. Thompson, said as the bell rang. "Ok class you are dismissed."

Sora took her advanced calculus book and stood up from her seat, leaving her classroom for the last class of the day.

"Hey Sora…"

Sora turned around. "Oh hey Sam, how are you doing?" she said smiling.

"I'm good, are you heading for your last class of the day?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, just one more class and I'm home free." Sora said as she resumed walking.

"Cool," Sam said as he followed her down the hall. "Listen I was wondering if you wanted, I mean if you're not busy and all, we could go to a movie or something." Sam asked her nervously.

Sora just looked at him and smiled. _'Boy, he's nervous.' _"Sure I would love to, but not today, I can't sorry, maybe tomorrow?" Sora offered.

"Sure, but how about this Friday? We don't have school the next day and after we could go dancing or eating somewhere?"

Sora's smiled grew wider. "Sure, I'll see ya Friday around seven in the movie theater." Sora said.

"Ok, great then I'll see ya Friday." Sam said as he hugged Sora and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which Sora returned by blushing. "Bye, Sora, take care."

Sora burst running into her last class, thinking she was running late. She looked around and saw everyone chatting without even noticing that she had just burst into the room. She composed her self and walked to where Tai and Matt were talking.

"Hey guys." Sora called and smiled.

"Hey, Sor." Tai called her.

"Hey, Sora." Matt answered coolly as he sat leaning against his table.

"Ok class, now that I'm here please return to your seats." Mr. White said. "As most of you know, there's going to be a festival a month from now, and the school is going to organize some activities for the parents and other people to come and enjoy, well this time the seniors are in charged of performing a play. MJ (one of the seniors) wrote a book last year and won a price on the best written play, in the region. Mrs. Jones thought that I would be a good idea if you guys could perform the story. You are going to have practice every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Now let's get started with our own class." Mr. White said as he turned around and started to write some thing on the board.

"Taichi Kamiya!" yelled Miss. Jones. "Shut up and listen."

Tai just smiled and settled down. He and Sora couldn't stop laughing at the people that tried to get the main part. It wouldn't be that funny if the people actually knew how to act.

"So now, you'll have to choose between her and me…" Catherine tried saying in the most serious expression that she could handle.

Tai and Sora burst out laughing once more.

Miss. Jones stood from her seat. "Ok Mr. Kamiya if you think that, that was really funny why don't _you_ try to come and act in front of us." She said as she handled him the scrip of the main character.

Sora chuckled. "Good luck."

Miss. Jones looked at her. "Oh but Miss. Takenouchi you to are going to try it." She said.

Sora and Tai took the scripts and walked toward the scenario.

It was pretty late in the night, it wasn't that bad of a night since summer had passed and winter was just around the corner, but the sky wasn't cloudy, in fact, the stars were shinning like no other night.

Aki gripped his coat closer to himself since. He looked up at the night sky and smiled then he resumed walking toward his house. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

She had long hair that reached to her lower back, and was cut in layers, the an creamy skin, her face was one of a young but matured women that was lighten in the moonlight. She was wearing a long snow white dress that reached her toes; it wasn't tight to her body and had an 'n' whole in her legs, showing her pink ballet shoes that were warped around her legs.

Aki stood there amazed; not only because she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, but because she had wings on her back. He started to walk closer to her, but silently as if trying not to scare her.

"Hi." The angle said. "I'm Evelyn, and you must be Aki right?" she asked him and smiled never taking her eyes of the figure on the fountain.

Aki stopped dead in his tracks. How did she knew that he was there, if he hadn't even said a word? And more important, how on earth did she knew his name?

Aki just stood there with out saying a word.

Evelyn waited for an answer but he never really answered back. She looked up at him and smiled seeing his flushed face. She stood up from where she was sitting and walked to where he was.

"Hey, you don't need to be afraid. I'm Evelyn, I'm your guardian angel." She said placing a hand on his cheek.

Sora and Tai locked eyes as Sora moved closer to him. "Hey, you don't need to be afraid. I'm Evelyn, I'm your guardian angel." She said placing a hand on his cheek.

Tai looked at her and put his hand over hers. "Sora I-"

Miss. Jones clapped her hands and stood from her seat. "That was beautiful you guys, that was the best performance that I've ever seen in my whole life. You guys are going to bee playing the main characters."

Sora and Tai broke away from each other blushing.

"Ok, class all we need now is a person that can play as the de-" Miss. Jones was interrupted by Mimi running into the theater.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, but Mr. Thompson needed me for a second." She said as she caught her breath and stood up.

Miss. Jones looked at her and smiled. "Miss. Tachikawa…"

"Miss. Jones I'm so sorry for running late but, Mr. Thompson called me-"

"No, no, no, Miss. Tachikawa its ok, you'll just have to go up there and read this script."

Mimi looked really confused but did what she was told. She saw Tai and Sora blushing and smiled a little confused, thought.

"Ok where do I have read then?" Mimi asked.

Miss. Jones slapped her forehead.

Aki stood there amazed, this girl, women, I mean, was _his_ guardian angel? Maybe that was one of the reasons why he never got sick and he was one of the most blessed people in the world.

"I'm A-" Aki was interrupted by Evelyn.

"Aki, I know that, I know everything about you, I've known you since you've been born." Evelyn smiled at him taking off her hand of her cheek.

'_What does she means by everything?' _Aki thought.

Evelyn giggled at this. "It means that I know all your deepest secrets like when you tricked your mom to let you go to that soccer game, or the time when you cheated on your test because you didn't study, which I think it's really irresponsible of you." She frowned saying the last part.

Aki looked at her amazed. "You can read my mind?"

"Off course I can, I'm your guardian angel remember? We are bounded, I've been sent to protect you, and that doesn't mean that I need to protect you only on body but on mind too, which means that I need to know what you're thinking."

Aki nodded and looked at her more closely. She was wearing a neck less over her shoulders that had a shape of a star. Aki looked at it mores closely.

"That's a pretty neck less, where did you get it from?" he asked.

"It was my mom's, she gave it to me before she died." She explained.

"Died? What do you mean died? Haven't you always been an angel?"

"Oh no, angels are people souls that God think that they did a good job during their life's, when you die God will decide if you become an angel or a guardian angel. It really depends on your good actions."

"Oh so when I die-" Aki was cut off by a laugh.

"So you've already met your stupid guardian angel?" Evelyn and Aki heard someone say.

"Who are you?" Aki asked.

A pretty cute girl, well at least in Aki's pinion, appeared in front of him and Evelyn.

She was wearing a black dress that went dong to her knees and had three layers, one of then went down to her butt, then other one was knee length, and finally the last one reached her knees. On her back there was a black sting that ended in a bow. Her hands were covered with black gloves that reached to her elbows. Her upper part was a tight one to her body and had an 'M' kind of cleavage.

"Hi sweetie." The girl said. "I'm your demon."

"Hitomi, what are you doing here?" Evelyn asked her, in a really calm voice.

"Well I was really bored and I decided to come and visit my favorite person in the whole wide world." She said as she circled Aki and put her arms around his neck.

"Get your hands off him." Sora said in a strong voice, stepping in between the tow. "I won't let you hurt him."

"Oh come on, I never said that I wanted to hurt, I was just presenting my self." Mimi said in a seductive voice, winking over at Tai.

"Magnificent! Marvelous! This is the best performance that I've ever seen in my entire career, you three are going to stick to your characters." Miss. Jones yelled as she stood from her seat and clapped followed by other students.

Mimi, Sora and Tai just sweat dropped but smiled.

"Ok class that's it for today. Now remember we are having practice every Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. You can go home now." Miss. Jones announced.

"I can't believe that we got the main characters!" Mimi shrieked happily.

"Yeah, I know, I didn't expect this." Sora said with a smile.

"Well I won't call it 'unexpected' I mean Sora it's a great actress but, Mimi I didn't know that you could act like that, I mean man!" Tai half commented and half flirted.

"Really you think?" Mimi asked playing along. "Aww Tai you are so cute."

Sora smiled. "Since when do you guys stand each other?"

"A lot has happened since you left Sor…" Tai said, putting an arm over her shoulder.

Sora just laughed. "Sorry guys but I've got tennis practice, ill see you two later." She said before she disappeared.

"Yeah and I need to go home too." Mimi said getting her books from her locker.

"Where too?" Tai asked

"Oh my mom wants me to take cooking class, at the Tomoeda Street, in front of the mall."

"Oh I'm going to meet there with Matt, I'll walk you there." Tai offered.

"Thanks Tai, you're so sweet." Mimi said blushing slightly.

Tai just gave her one of his famous grins.

'_This is weird, but I think that Mimi/Tai its kind of cute.' _Both Mimi and Tai thought as they resumed walking to their destiny and never stopped talking about the play.


	8. School Play: Between Good and Evil Two

**When I Return…**

**Chapter 8: School Play: Between Good and Evil Part 2**

"What are you doing here Hitomi?" Evelyn asked.

The three of them, Evelyn, Hitomi and Aki, where at the same fountain where Aki had met Evelyn just a few minutes ago.

"What are_ you_ doing down here?" Hitomi challenged as she got really close to Evelyn's face.

"I'm his guardian angel; I'm supposed to be here so _I_ can protect _him_ from demons like _you_." Evelyn said in a much stronger voice than before.

Hitomi smiled at this. "Who ever said that _I_ wanted to hurt _him_?" she asked.

Evelyn was the one that smiled this time. "Oh so what are you here for?" she asked.

"Yeah right like I'm going to tell you…" Hitomi chuckled at this.

"You don't need too; I can read your thoughts." Evelyn grinned.

Aki just stood there amazed; the tow prettiest girls in the whole universe were in front of him fighting for _him_?

'_But, why?'_ Aki asked him self. "Umm girls…" he tried.

"Go away you are running my plans!" Hitomi yelled.

"More like it, I would never leave him, ever." Evelyn said.

Hitomi chuckled. "Oh yeah just like the time when you left six years ago?" she said. "Do you know how much he suffered?"

* * *

Sora just stood there amazed. 'Wow she's good.' 

"Umm girls…?" Tai said uneasy.

"Ok, that's it for now." Miss. Jones yelled. "You all did well today, you can go home now."

Sora, Mimi and Tai sighed in relief. "Gosh this play is killing me, just look at my nails, they are all broken. But do I have time to do and make myself a manicure? No and why is that because of this stupid play." Mimi complained at her friends as she and the other two got down from the scenery.

Sora sweat dropped. _'Same old Mimi.'_ "Oh come on Meems is not like you are all ways busy?" Sora said to her friend.

"Well-" Mimi was about to answered when she was interrupted by Tai.

"Hey Sor, we have to get going soccer practice is about to start and the coach doesn't like it when we are late, so hurry!"

"Oh yah…" Sora said. "I'll go and get changed and I'll see ya at the field ok?" Sora asked.

Tai took of his shirt, reveling his muscular body. "Ok, but hurry." He said as he entered the guy's locker room.

"Wow Tai has really grown up, he so handsome." Mimi said as she and Sora entered the girl's locker room.

Sora chuckled. "Are we talking about the same Tai here?" she asked. "The same old goggle head, energetic, problem freak, leader, skinny and insensitive Tai? The one that went with us to the digi-world?"

Mimi looked at her. "Sora, you left a long time ago, and came back. Although you were still in contact with him, it doesn't mean that you actually _know_ how much he changed. Didn't you know that he's considered to hottest guy in the whole school?" she answered.

Sora looked at her. "Yes I do, and I know that he's all worked up and handsome, but he's the same Tai to me, that'll never change." Sora said.

Mimi looked at her amazed.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Sora, I think this is a little sudden, but, do you still like Tai?" she asked.

Sora blushed slightly. "Me? Liking Tai? Where did you get that stupid idea?" she asked looking inside her locker for her things.

"Sora, I'm not blind, you liked Tai before we actually went to the digi-world, I know because I could tell. And with the time you two became much closer that you were before we went there. You grew to love him, and you know it. It broke your heart, well both of you, when your dad told you that you were moving to America. So don't lie to me, I know it perfectly." Mimi said looking at Sora seriously.

"Well maybe I did, but that was just a stupid crush that with time it actually went away. I don't like him anymore, well at least not like that." Sora answered.

"Such a pity, because he still loves you, you should have seen his face when he saw you, and it was love." Mimi said.

"Meems, listen. Tai only looks at me as a friend and I'm grateful for that, even if I have feelings for him it would never work because I would eventually leave again for college. So its way more better like this." Sora replied.

"Whatever you say Sora." Mimi said.

"Are you going to cheerleader's practice?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, we are going to try a new choreography today, maybe we'll come to cheer on you guys on the next game." Mimi smiled.

"That's great." Sora smiled back. "Is it though to be the Capitan?"

"Well some times, but you should know you were the Capitan of the cheerleaders team in America." Mimi teased her. "I was really surprised when Kari told me the news, I was like: No way Sora Takenouchi the Capitan of the cheerleader squad?"

"Oh come on Meems. I can be a real lady if I want to…" Sora teased back.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets get going of we'll be late." Mimi replied, as she and Sora went to their respective extracurricular. "Oh Sora, by the way good luck with the boys." Mimi winked at her. "Oh one last thing try to concentrate."

"What do you mean by-" but Sora didn't have time to finish her sentence because Mimi was too far from where she was. _'Oh well, lets show them what a girl can do.'_

* * *

"Hey Tanaka, over here I'm free." Drew yelled at his friend.

Jake Tanaka, juggled the ball over his legs and then over his head hitting it with it and passing it over Drew.

Drew cached it and started to run down the field, trying to get a goal, but Mark Higa was standing in the way. Drew looked around and saw a girl sitting on the stands looking at him intently. He stopped for a minute and looked at her more closely.

'_Wow she's hot.' _he thought. _'It wouldn't be bad I show her what can I do, right?' _he was about to resume running again when Tai took the ball from his feet.

"Concentrate in the game buddy." He said seriously, before he ran down the field on the opposite direction that Drew was running.

He focused on the goalie and faked a shoot with his right leg, so Chris jumped toward the right part of the goalie, but Tai rapidly used his left leg and made a gol on the left corner of the goalie.

Tai smiled and walked over to Chris. He extended his hand to him.

"Great shot man, that's why you are the Capitan," Chris said taking Tai's hand and getting up.

"Hey Koga," Tai called out. "What happened over there?" but he didn't answered.

Drew, Jake and Kenji were just standing there looking at something over the stands. Tai and Chris walked over them and waved.

"Hello? Is any one home?" Tai teased. Suddenly Chris started to stare too. Tai looked at them strangely. "What are you guys looking at? The cheerleaders aren't here yet…" he said turning around, seeing Sora talking to the coach.

"Wow…" Drew said.

"Damn…" Jake replied.

"Man she's hot." Kenji commented.

"Who is she?" Chris asked them.

"Well she's So-" Tai tried to say.

"Oh she the girl that came the other day for the soccer try-outs don't you remember?" Zach answered.

"Oh yeah, she was good." Chris said checking her out.

"You mean that hottie is gonna play with us?" Drew asked.

"Yup." Zach said.

"What her name?" Chris asked once more.

"Hey Sor, you're here finally!" Tai called out for her walking over.

"Kamiya knows her?" Drew said.

"Why does he always have to get the girls?" Kenji said.

Jake was about to say something when the coach Ryota blew his whistle telling them to come over.

"Ok, you guys, as you know the try-outs, were last week and we have a new team mate." The coach said as the rest of the team arrived. "Now, I know that she's a girl, but are mature enough to deal with it. He name's Sora and she'll be your team mate as long as she pleased or as long as she respect the rules, which I'll explain them later. Today we are going to start with a brief warm up and then we'll practice new systems for the game that will be next week."

"Yes, sir." The team said at the same time.

"Ok so now take a ball per partner and start practicing." The coach said.

"Hey Sora, do you want to be my partner?" Chris said.

"Sure-"

"Hey dude, that's not fair." Zach complained. "You cheated."

"Well too bad man." Chris replied taking a ball and motioning Sora to follow.

"Hi my name's Chris Sato." Chris extended his free hand.

"Hey, I'm Sora Takenouchi." Sora said shaking his hand. "So what are we supposed to do?" she asked.

"Well follow my lead, if you can take it." Chris winked at her.

Sora grinned. "You bet."

* * *

"Even thought I'm a demon, I fell in love with you." Hitomi said as she moved closer to Aki. "I love you."

"I-I d-don't believe y-you." Aki said as he took a step back. "You are a demon, and demons don't love. They weren't meant to."

Aki was scared. Evelyn had left just a few minutes ago because of something she had to do in heaven. She promised she would only take a few.

'_Aki I have to go for a few minutes I'll be back in a few minutes, don't worry about Hitomi she wont hurt you, but be careful to what she says to you. Don't trust her. I'll come back in a blink, don't worry.' _Her words were still fresh in his head.

"Aki, you don't understand. We've met before, I was a human being, and we were friends. Remember. I loved you and you loved me. Aki you have to believer me. Evelyn she left you, six years ago, and I was always there by your side. I was punished because of it." Hitomi whispered, walking over to him.

"Y-y-you d-d-did?" he asked freezing.

"Yes, Onie tortured me. See?" she said as she showed him the scars.

"Oh my god." He said as he kneeled down at Hitmoi's side, seeing the blood shoot scars. "D-does they still hurt?" he asked.

"Yes, but not as much as it did when he did it to me." She said looking at him in the eye.

Aki looked at her and they stared at each other. Hitomi stood up and Aki followed her never breaking the stare. Hitomi started to move really close to his face and she closed her eyes in anticipation. Aki just followed his instincts that told him to kiss the beautiful demon that was in front of him. Their lips met in a passionate kiss.

The night was still young and the light of the park were on, the fountain was illuminated and the stars where sinning with the moon. Luckily no one was around.

Evelyn descended from the skies and with a smile on her face and turned around. Her smile was gone as she saw Aki and Hitomi kissing blissfully**  
**

* * *

**Authors Note: **the pics of these last scene is posted on my profile, if you wish to see what did I inspired this idea. ;) 

**P.S. **I'm sorry if in the past chaps you didn't have these ---- um lines you see that one, lol, well i tried to put them up but it wouldn't work and if used something else it wouldn't work either so yeah...sorry I'll try to use them more frecuently cuz I know it's dificult reading a story that things are all messed up...lol...enjoy...


	9. School Play: Between Good and Evil Three

**When I Return…**

**Chapter 9: School Play: Between Good and Evil part 3**

"What is going on here?" Evelyn asked as Aki and Hitomi quickly jumped away from each other.

"Oh its you…" Hitomi crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. If only Evelyn would have stayed a little longer, she would have gotten what she wanted.

Aki looked nervously at Evelyn. He saw the sadness in her eyes. "I can explain…" he trailed off.

Evelyn looked sadly at him. "I just want to know-" she tried to say but was cut off.

"Evelyn!" some one yelled at her. "Thank god I found you." An angel boy said as he pulled Evelyn into a tight hug.

Aki looked at the boy. He was tall with messy brown hair; he had emerald green eyes, and creamy skin. He had a pair of dark grey pants and a button up white T-shirt that was currently wide open reveling his muscular chest. He was quite handsome. Just then Aki noticed the wings in his back, he was an angel.

Evelyn was taken by surprise but hug back. Then she parted away from the boy and look at him. "Hiro, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Well you suddenly left and you didn't give me time to…" he trailed off as he took his gaze away from her to look over to Hitomi. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Hitomi just looked at him irritated. "Why do you care, aren't you here to see your precious Evelyn?" she snapped.

Hiroya just turned away and looked at Aki. _'So this is him…we finally meet.'_ He thought and turned back to Evelyn. "Anyway, like I was saying you left so fast that you didn't give me time to explain what was all that about." He smiled at Evelyn while putting his hands over her shoulders.

"Well I'm sorry Hiro," Evelyn started looking sadly at Aki. "But I wanted to get back as soon as I could so, I could prevented what had just happened…" she said in a really sad voice.

Aki looked at the ground really ashamed. If only he would have resisted the temptation.

* * *

"What just happened?" Sam asked Sora as he approached her, looking intently at her. "What do you mean by that?"

Sora just looked sadly at Tai. "Hiro, never mind me, nothing happened…just never mind." Sora said in a sad whisper. _'I know that both of them weren't just acting back then.' _

Tai was taken back by her tone. _'What the hell? What is wrong with her?'_

"Ok kids, that's it for today." Miss. Jones said as she stood up and clapped her hands.

"Sam!" Sora smiled at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she gave him a big hug.

"What? So now I'm not allowed to act in the same play as you do?" he said in a playful tone.

"I'm not saying that." Sora smiled at him.

Tai watched as Sora hang on Sam tightly and was smiling brightly at him. He couldn't help but feel a wave of jealousy when he saw him hugging her back.

"Why don't you just tell her?"

Tai turned around and saw Mimi smiling at him. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh come on, don't play dumb with me." She said. "You liked her." She said simply.

"_Liked_ being the key word here." Tai said. "I don't anymore."

"Oh?" Mimi said. "What happened, as long as I remember you were head over heels for her, and if I didn't know you better, you still are, you're just too hardcore to realize it."

"Mimi," Tai started. "That was in the past, I don't anymore, it broke my heart that she left without telling me, and so I just got over it. I'm just glad that she's back."

Mimi just looked over where Tai was looking just minutes ago. Sam and Sora were having a good time, or so it seemed. He had her in his arms and was twirling her around. Then she looked over at Tai, who looked heartbroken.

* * *

"Sora," Mimi called Sora when they entered the girls locker room.

"Oh hey Meems, what's up?" Sora smiled at her friend.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked.

"Oh well do you know Andrew?" Sora asked while taking her tennis uniform.

"You mean the totally cute green eye with black hair, who's the drummer in Matt's band?" Mimi squealed.

"Yes." Sora smiled at her friend.

"Yeah I know him…" Mimi said taking her cheerleader uniform from her locker. "What about him?"

"Well last week he asked me out, and I couldn't go because I had the moving thingy going on… but he asked me again today and now I have a date with him." Sora squealed too, sounding like one of those boy crazy girls.

"Oh that's great!" Mimi said, forgetting whatever she was going to say to Sora. "Tell me everything that happened." She said.

"Well…" Sora started.

* * *

Tai kicked the soccer ball as hard as he could. Chris tried to catch it but it was thrown with such a force that it went through.

"Ow…" Chris complained. "Man, what's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing…" Tai replied coldly.

"Hey Tai, where's Sora? Is she coming today?" Drew asked him.

"I don't know and I don't care, just concentrate in the game!" Tai yelled at him.

"Wow, chill…" Drew said backing off a bit. Drew looked over Chris and mouthed: _'What the hells is wrong with him?'_

Chris just shrunk his shoulders.

* * *

Tai was in really bad mood during the whole practice, which surprised everyone, since he was always so…glad to play. Every time someone mention Sora's name he would tense up and just snap at him. So the practice was almost mute.

The sky had been gray the whole time, which contrasted with Tai's mood. The it started to fall small drops of water.

Chris looked up at the sky. "Looks like its gonna rain." He said, blinking some drops that had fallen in his eyes.

Drew also looked up at the sky. "Yeah, maybe we should just finish practice; it's only ten more minutes anyway." He said. "What do you think Tai?"

"Do whatever you want." He snapped.

Drew anger at him this time and clenched his fist ready to punch him in the face, but Chris stopped him.

"Easy there buddy, you know you can't win against Tai…" He said.

"Fine…" he muttered, glancing coldly at Tai.

Tai just kept shooting the soccer ball as hard as he could toward the goalie, making a perfect shot.

The little drops of rain started increase in size as the cold autumn rain started to fall against the open soccer field.

Mimi who had been near the soccer practice because of cheerleading practice, watch as Tai just stood there looking angrily at the goalie.

"Tai!" she called after him. "Come on, practice's now over. You should come inside of you'll get sick."

Tai didn't even look at her and continued to mind his own business. Mimi looked at him worriedly.

Chris and Drew, who had been watching Tai the whole time, looked towards Mimi.

"Hey Mimi," Drew called out. "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

Mimi just looked at him hopelessly. "No…" was her answer.

For the next 10 minutes they tried to called out for Tai, telling him that practice was over and that he'll get sick unless he comes inside, but Tai didn't even looked in their direction.

"I'm sorry Mimi, but we have to get going…" Drew said.

"It's ok, you go and I'll try to get Tai to his senses."

Mimi looked over Tai once more and sighed. She knew that he was too stubborn and that he'll never give in unless he really did wanted to. But she also knew that Tai was a mart guy and he'll come inside to get dry some times in the next hour.

* * *

"Come on Tai, you've been practicing for tow hours now, isn't that enough?" Mimi called. She had gone in the lockers room and changed in her winter cloths hoping to see Tai in taking a hot shower.

Tai just took other soccer ball and kicked it. It hadn't stopped raining; in fact it had started to rain harder. Tai hair was down at his shoulder and his soccer uniform was pouring wet, but that to him didn't really matter.

Mimi looked angrily at him. "Taichi Kamiya, I've been worried sick about you for the past two hours, but you don't give a damn do you…?" she yelled at him, but Tai just shrugged it off. "Fine, if that's how you want it to be then-" Mimi was cut off when she saw how Tai fell down on the floor.

"Oh my god Tai!" she called at him.

Tai looked up. "Sora…" was the last thing he said before everything turned black**  
**

* * *

**Authors Note: **sorry for the long wait, but I've just been really busy with school and projects, didn't really had time to actually write, but now I have no more school, winter break rocks! Well I'll try to update the next 3 chapter before Christmas… 


	10. School Play: Between Good and Evil Four

**Authors Note: **I'm really really sorry for the _really_ long wait for the update but I've really busy with school and Christmas. I know there's no excuse but you'll forgive me right? 

* * *

**When I Return…**

**Chapter 10: School Play: Between Good and Evil part 4**

"Tai, you need to wake up." A soft and gentle hand touched his face. "Tai, I brought you some food, come on waked up."

Tai opened his eyes slowly and but the blinding light was paining his eyes, so he shut them immediately. Instead his took the gentle hand that was placed on his left cheek and cupped it in his hands. He tried to open them slowly. The figure that was in front of him was a little blurry but he could tell that it was a girl; a not badly looking on.

The girl giggled at this. "Come on, you've got to wake up so you can have your meal. Remember that the doctor recommended for you too eat a lot and drink water."

That voice…it couldn't be-

"Mimi?" Tai asked opening his eyes completely.

Mimi looked at him. "My, it took me quite a while to wake you up you know." She smiled at him. "Here I prepared some dinner for you." She said bringing the tray closer to him.

Tai looked down. It was simple: some chicken soup, ice-tea, bread, rice and some meat, with a little flower in a vase full of water.

"You coked this?" Tai asked amazed.

Mimi looked at him. "Yes…why do you ask?" she smiled.

"Well…" Tai started. "In first place we all thought that you were a spoiled ass, in second place I didn't know that you knew how to cook."

Mimi punched him in the shoulder. "You idiot. Now eat it before it gets cold." She commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Tai smiled and started to eat the food, which wasn't that bad as he thought it would be. In fact it was great. "Wow…hims is gream." He said with some food in his mouth.

"Tai first of all you don't talk with your mouth full. Second of all I didn't understand a single thing you just said." Mimi scowled him.

Tai grinned. "Ok mom." He teased her. "I said: it's not that bad for a spoiled brat."

Mimi smiled. "Why thank you." Then tucked her tongue out to him.

Tai did the same. "Where's Sora?" he asked getting another bite.

"Oh well the last time I talked to her, she told me that she had a date with Andrew. I tried calling at her cell but she wont answer." Mimi said wiping some sweet out of Tai's forehead.

"Oh…" was the only thing that Tai mumbled.

Mimi looked at him intently. "Tai what happened at soccer-" Mimi tried to ask but he was interrupted by Tai.

"So the doctor stopped by?" he asked, eating his soup.

"Yes." Mimi said. "You had high fever, Kari and your parents stopped by too."

Tai kept silent. They stayed in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I'm done." Tai said hading the empty plate to Mimi.

Mimi took it and started to walk toward the kitchen, but before she could get any further Tai called her.

"Yes?"

"Thanks." Tai looked up and smiled his greatest smile, the one that he only showed Sora.

Mimi blushes slightly. "N-no problem." She shuttered and started to head toward the kitchen as fast as she could.

* * *

Sora was laughing hysterically at something Andrew said. They were in a near by café drinking some hot chocolate since the fall winds were making the pleasant warm atmosphere turn into a cold and harsh temperature.

"Ha-ha can you believe it?" Andrew smiled at her taking a sip carefully from his hot cocoa, not wanting to burn his tongue.

"I can…" Sora smiled back and took a bite from her muffin.

"What time is it?" Andrew asked.

"Umm…" Sora reached for her cell in her pocket and she noticed the bunch of missed calls. "8:23…can you excuse me a sec?" she asked politely.

Andrew raises his hands in the air. "No need to be so formal." He smiled

Sora smiled back and went to the bathroom to call Mimi.

* * *

Tai was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. _'Did I really think that?'_ he thought. _'But I can't believe that I actually thought that Mimi is cute…well I can't deny that she is cute…but...urgh, what about Sora?' _he had mixed feelings. _'What about Sora?'_ his mind asked. _'You loved her…' _his heart argued. _'But she left…you're right, I did loved her…no I don't, so it doesn't really matter if I like Mimi…'_ his mind thought.

* * *

Mimi came in the room again and saw that Tai was fast asleep. She smiled at the image, since he looked really cute, with his hair falling in his eyes and his small smile while he slept. _'Whoa…were did that come from?'_ Mimi thought.

She came up to him and felt his forehead. _'There's no more fever..That's good.' _She thought. She bent down besides his bed and brushed away the hair from his eyes, and rested her hand on his cheek. _'Tai has really changed since the old times..'_ she thought.

Mimi was watching intently as he slept. Her eyes traveled from his hair to his close eyes, and down to his lips. _'Tempting…' _she thought. She kneeled beside the bed and started to approach closer to him, targeting his lips. _'One kiss won't hurt,'_ she thought. '_Besides its not like its his first kiss…'_ her lips were about to touch his when she heard the door open and close quickly. She sighed and stood up.

"HOW'S TAI?!?!" Sora ran into the room.

"Shh…" Mimi put a finger to her lips. "He has no fever." She said.

Sora sighed in relief. "Thanks Mimi…for taking care of him." Sora smiled gratefully at her friend.

"Hey no problem…what are friends for?" she asked.

"No Mimi really thank you…" Sora looked at her seriously. "I would die if anything happened to that boy."

Mimi looked at Sora a lil hurt, but then smiled to cover her sad face. "So you do like him, huh?"

Sora blushed deeply. "MIMI! I don't mean it like that!" Sora tried to cover what she just said.

Mimi just smiled at her teasingly. "Right." Sora was about to reply when Mimi hurriedly said something else. "Anyways…I need to get going now, take care of goggle boy." Mimi winked at Sora and waved smiling the whole time.

"Yeah, sure…" Sora waved and smiled to at her friend.

* * *

Mimi just leaned back on the door. _'What the hell just happened there?'_ She asked herself. Was that jealousy what she felt just a few minutes ago?

She did remember blushing madly when Tai smiled at her. _'But that's wasn't because I like him…right?' _she thought. _'Ok the fact that he's cute, has and amazing personality, great smile and I just love how we are getting along the past six years…doesn't mean I like him right?'_ Mimi thought desperately. _'I can't not since what happened…besides Sora likes him...'_

Mimi started walking toward her car and got in. started the engine and drove home the whole time thinking about her feeling for Tai.

'_Maybe I'm falling for Taichi Kamiya.'_ Mimi smiled at this, realizing how ironic it was, since just a few weeks ago, just before Sora came back, Tai had this huge crush on her. Everyone knew that. Well except off course, Sora.

* * *

Sora walked in the room where Tai was sleeping peacefully. Well kind of. He was lying on his back with his arms over his head in a really strange position and his legs over the blankets. 

Sora giggled silently at the funny but cute sight. She shake her head and walked over to him slowly, as not to wake him up, and pull the covers over him. She watched as he growled softly and turns on his side facing Sora.

She kept looking at him intently and took his hand on hers.

"You don't have idea of how much I missed you…" she said taking some hair out of his face with delicate fingers. "But I can't let my feelings over come me again…you need to understand that, I can't keep falling deeper in love with you…" Sora whispered.

She saw that he just smiled and squeezed her hand. Had he heard her? No. Sora smiled at him and kissed his forehead getting up and walking out the room, closing the door softly.

Tai opened his eyes slowly. "I won't let you go Sora…" he whispered and lay on his back falling back asleep.

* * *

"But y-you can't…" Aki said looking at Evelyn with painful and sad eyes.

It broke Evelyn's heart seeing him like this, but she knew she couldn't stay longer. She'll disappear sooner or later if she stayed.

"I know what you're feeling…I can feel it too." Evelyn said coming up to him and putting her had on his cheek. "But you need to understand if I don't go now I'll…I'll stop existing…I'll stop being your guardian angel."

Aki opened his eyes in shock. "But that's not fair!" he screamed pulling her in a tight embrace. "You can't go, I won't let you go."

Evelyn hugged him back tightly. "You'll see me again…I'll try to come visit more often, and besides if you need me you can just call me. I'm at your side all the time…" she said pulling away slightly and looking at him.

"It's not the same…" Aki said.

Evelyn started hovering above the ground.

"NO DON'T GO!" Aki screamed taking her hand. "Please…" he said.

Evelyn smiled at him. "Aki, there's something I have to tell you…for the longest time now, I've loved you…I still do, and I know that's its against the rules, but I cant help it. I love you, Aki. With all my heart." She bend over and kissed his lips lightly.

Aki was shocked, Evelyn his angel had just confesed to him and now shes kissing him! He kissed back as best as he could and hold onto her tightly.

When they pulled away Evelyn started to hover again getting higher. "I need to go…" she said.

"Please stay…"

"I can't and you know it…"

Evelyn put her hand on his cheek and looked down at him. "Its incredible how humans are always selfish, even if they don't try to be." She smiled. "But I guess that's what makes them so interesting. I love you, Aki." Then she started to hover higher and higher.

Aki just looked at her. "I love you too, Evelyn." He said out loud watching as she started to disappear**  
**

* * *

**Authors Note: **The last Evelyn and Aki scene it in my profile, you can always cheek it out? 


End file.
